


孑然妒火

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky





	孑然妒火

100粉点梗：宿舍、强制、车、现背  
Bhys很少写这种现实背景强制的设定……大概是徐先生没有get到1gg的好感逐渐变态的设定。  
===================================  
文泰一有一件事没有跟董思成说过。

其实他很怕徐英浩，在镜头前还好，反正也不可能有什么真正过激的举动，但是私下里就不行了。

正常的话，直男一般是看不出来周围谁是gay的，尤其是文泰一这种深柜，但是同性恋互相之间反而很容易被发现，文泰一刚认识徐英浩的时候，就看出来了，起先也没有想太多，一直到徐英浩向他表白。

他没有特别讨厌徐英浩，但也不至于非常喜欢，拒绝的主要原因是深柜太多年了，也不是不谈恋爱就绝对不行也不是很想要暴露性向。

第一次发现的时候是最近在读的游记的书签，文泰一喜欢纸质书，书签是高中时期的朋友亲手制作送给他的，很珍惜的用了好多年，是几片滴胶的银杏树叶。那张浅粉色的樱花瓣形状的便利贴就贴在书签上，字迹很是可爱，但内容让文泰一有些毛骨悚然。

“不要再粘着winwin了❤我生气的话下场很严重哦”

不知道到底是他还是董思成的私生饭留下的信息，文泰一看了一眼毫无知觉的舍友，决定还是不告诉董思成了。被私生饭骚扰到宿舍这种事，大致上每个爱豆都有经历过，跟经纪人哥哥商量过后换了宿舍的密码，这事也就算是过去了。

但是这件事还没有结束，几天后文泰一的桌子上多了一支清丽鲜妍的黄玫瑰，他确信最近几天有跟winwin保持距离，黄玫瑰的花语是不贞、嫉妒、失恋、道歉，这大概又是什么警告了。

慢慢的文泰一也发现了规律，一但他和某一个队友亲密接触后，就会出现新的贴纸和小物件，换密码这种事，队友们都知道意味着什么，这么快不太可能得到破解密码，也许是用指纹？假如频繁更换密码还没有用的话，反而可能引起队友的恐慌，所以文泰一决定再观望一段时间。

 

连续很多天都睡眠质量很差的文泰一在行程的路上短暂的睡过去了，醒来的时候徐英浩坐在他旁边，带着温柔和煦的笑容问道。

“哥最近精神状态很差？发生了什么吗？”

文泰一回了他一个略显疏离的官方笑容，“没什么，就是换季睡眠质量不太好。”

徐英浩的笑容肉眼可见的冷却下来，眼睛里深不见底的黑色让文泰一有一瞬间在暮春三月感到一阵恶寒，但是对方很快又笑了起来，“哥有什么事一定要跟我说哦。”

“嗯，那肯定啦。”

 

结果当天晚上文泰一就有收到了新的便利贴，上面用红笔用力的写着一句话。

LOOK AT ME.

 

文泰一实在是有些焦虑，太过于紧张的他已经好几天没能好好吃饭了，此刻跪在宿舍的地板上呕吐出来的只有一点胆汁和胃液，混合着眼泪看起来分外可怜，把董思成吓坏了。得知事情经过的董思成决定在房间里加一把锁，这样起码睡觉的时候不用担心有什么人会进来。

钥匙只给了经纪人哥哥，为了防止其他成员知道，董思成甚至陪着文泰一早起，就为了不让别人发现他们每晚都反锁着门。

这项措施倒是真的终止了新的私生入侵事件，让文泰一和董思成都渐渐放下心来，虽然不知道到底是谁，但至少说明犯人真的是从正门进来的，起码暂时是安全的。

 

一直到今天。

紧急事态缓解后，董思成又开始去串宿舍打游戏了，文泰一算是忠实的家里蹲用户了，行程结束之后就回到宿舍，洗漱之后看了一会书，就打算睡了。文泰一打了个电话过去，董思成这会正在梦队的宿舍玩游戏呢，文泰一就说他先锁门睡了，董思成心不在焉的应了两句，就继续投身战局。

Live已经那么累了，亏得董思成还有精力熬夜打游戏……文泰一关上灯，开始老年作息。

 

什么东西……有点痒。

文泰一半梦半醒间感觉脖子后面有什么东西，伸手想要拍掉，结果摸到一个仿佛属于生物的体温，前段时间的恐惧瞬间排山倒海的袭来，文泰一甚至一瞬间觉得心跳加速到疼痛的地步，尖叫出声之前嘴被那只手紧紧地捂住了。

“唔唔唔！！！！！！！！”

这力气大的完全是一个男人，其实文泰一也想过那个私生饭可能是个男人，因为对方从未使用过跟性别相关的称呼，笔记虽然模仿了可爱的风格，但细看带着一种男人的力道，但是也只是想想，等到这个人真的出现在他的床上，轻松的限制住他的人身自由的时候，还是太过恐怖了。

那人一手紧紧地捂住他的嘴，另一只手粗暴的扯下他的睡衣和睡裤，然后那件被他买来充当睡衣的T恤被塞进了嘴里，柔软的纯棉睡裤变成了一副手铐，把他的双手死死的系在身后。

房间里隐约漏出一丁点窗外的灯光，文泰一的眼睛已经被泪水冲的一片模糊，对方拿着什么东西挤进了他的双腿之间，从这个角度看过去，这人的轮廓熟悉的有点让人迷惑。

下一刻他的猜测得到了解答，犯人慢条斯理的压住他乱蹬的腿，俯下身在文泰一耳边温柔的说道。

“泰一哥，你为什么就是不愿意看看我呢？”

是徐英浩。

这个答案在文泰一心里仿佛是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，他甚至没发现自己开始忘记挣扎了。

徐英浩，为什么是徐英浩啊。

房间里很黑，他看不到徐英浩，而徐英浩也看不到他，徐英浩的手大而温暖，现在却一根一根的伸进他的后穴，安静的房间里发出暧昧的水声，徐英浩像是发现什么有趣的事一样，“泰一哥真淫荡啊，被讨厌的人强奸后面也可以硬起来呢。”

文泰一听见徐英浩撕开安全套的声音，然后粗大炙热的阴茎就那么狠狠地冲进了他的身体，很疼，但是此刻内心的疼痛要高于身体上的，被信任的弟弟背叛到这种地步在人生中可以说从未发生过。

徐英浩不知出于什么样的心情，并没有照顾文泰一的感受，大概是确信自己扩张做得到位吧，也不管文泰一有没有适应，就开始深深的冲刺，来回摇动着腰肢撞击着文泰一的前列腺。

最柔软的部分被残忍的侵犯，括约肌不断收缩，前列腺被粗暴的凌虐，却带来了狂风暴雨般的快感，疼痛很快的褪去，难以忍受的快感从耻骨附近逐渐涌起，文泰一意识到自己被塞住的口中发出了并非求救的信号。  
“看来泰一哥也感觉不错呢，想要叫了吗？”

敏感的龟头被徐英浩略有些粗糙的指腹来回摩擦，就算再怎么不想要产生反应，但是男人的身体就是这样直白，在强奸犯的手里逐渐炙热起来，恶寒的快意和甜美的痛楚源源不断的产生，被玩弄的地方快感逐渐扩散到全身，再某一次被狠狠地碾压前列腺的时候，文泰一生理性的高潮了。

从阴茎和后穴穿来的让皮肤战栗的快感波浪一般的蔓延着，他觉得自己那一瞬间一定是抽搐了，隔着被唾液濡湿T恤都无法阻挡他在高潮是发出的哀鸣，手上的束缚不知何时被挣开了，他发现自己的手不受控制的狠狠地挠了徐英浩的后背。

“泰一哥好像猫一样……明明泰一哥只要像现在一样听话，我就会做一个天使了啊。”

射精之后身体变得格外敏感，文泰一的后穴因为高潮而持续的紧缩抽搐着，但徐英浩并没有停止律动，与此同时，客厅的方向却传来了开门声。

“winwin早点睡呀！”

“嗯嗯，泰容哥也别吃甜食了！”

“知道啦。”

是董思成和李泰容回宿舍了。

文泰一此刻已经没有什么多余的眼泪可以流了，听到室友的声音还是紧张了起来，他又开始挣扎起来，徐英浩却还是一副淡定的样子。

“泰一哥很害怕被董思成发现吗？看来哥真的很喜欢他呢。”

“不过你们不会有可能哦，winwin是直男呢。”

董思成直接开了门，不过门已经反锁了，门口传来了翻钥匙的声音，徐英浩却伸手拽出了一只塞在文泰一嘴里的那件T恤。

“想要求救吗？那就求救吧，不过哥这幅样子就会被喜欢的人看到了呢。”

快要被人发现的恐惧和徐英浩制造的快感混合在一起，反而让文泰一变得更加敏感，为了防止自己呻吟出声他把自己的手塞进嘴里狠狠地咬住，却被徐英浩恶狠狠地拽了出来。

徐英浩低下头，与其说是吻，不如说是啃咬，文泰一确信他尝到了一丝腥咸的铁锈味。

“哥的身体只有我才可以侵犯，就连泰一哥自己也不行。”

门外的董思成好像没找到钥匙，脚步声逐渐远去，“泰容哥，我忘带钥匙了，我今天住你那吧？”

李泰容回道，“可以啊，johnny今天不知道为什么也没回来呢，也不知道去哪玩了呀，都没跟我说。”

 

徐英浩的语气有些得意洋洋的，“winwin的钥匙被我偷走了呢，泰一哥猜到了吗？”

大概是紧张的情绪得到缓解，听到这话的文泰一突然放松下来，又不受控制的第二次高潮了。

-END-


End file.
